Marlene Dies
by Starleigh
Summary: WARNING: Character death.


**Marlene Dies**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Don't like don't read.**

It was the bright light that woke her. The light was small and white and fuzzy.

Like a bunny.

But it was not a bunny, because as she shook away the drowsiness that kept wanting to put her back to sleep, she became more aware that the small bright orb of luminescence was hovering above her bed, seeming to stare down at her impatiently. She stared back, fatigue still clinging to her soul.

The light was mesmerizing, especially bright in the center, and grew a bit dimmer and yellower at the fuzzy edges, though it didn't seem to shine any light on anything. It was ghostly. Everything around it was extremely dark. It was the only thing that shone in her room. When she drowsily lifted one arm to cover the bright light from her eyes, she saw that only one paw was needed to completely block it out even if it was slightly bigger but it _was_ high up and a bit far.

But once she blocked it out, she instantly felt depressed. Blackness creeped in, making her feel miserable. She wanted the light again. She needed to feel comfort. She wanted to be hypnotized, mesmerized.

So she let her arm fall away, and locked her eyes back on the light. She held her gaze on it and immediately dissolved into calmness and peacefulness once more. No more heavy, sad feelings.

Then the seductive light started to move. Suddenly, it was drifting away to her left. She stared at it, her eyes following its every movement. It floated lazily in one direction, in a pace that made it seem more mesmerizing. Her eyes stayed locked on it, and suddenly she herself was moving towards it, slowly, every step heavy. She didn't notice this, though. Her thoughts only focused on the only thing that kept her intact and away from the blackness that she knew would suffocate her.

Both she and the orb of light moved at the same slow, mesmerizing pace. Her eyes were fixed on it, and would not look elsewhere. It was suddenly her world. She would not concentrate on anything else. The small but strong light was the only thing that kept the darkness from pressing in.

The low, hypnotizing hum coming from the light didn't freak her out at all. It was haunting and mysterious, and would make a lot of people edgy and nervous. But she was so engrossed in the small orb of light the low hum only wavered at the edge of her conscious.

The next thing she knew, the world wasn't dark anymore. As she stepped out of her cave, the sky was suddenly aglow with millions of stars, but none was as bright or as big as her orb. The pinpoints of stars twinkled and shimmered, but weren't mesmerizing and didn't hum like the ball of luminescence.

She kept following it like a puppy, silently vowing to be it's slave and do what it told her to do.

Then, a few heavy steps later, cool water lapped at her feet. The orb was floating out over the pond. She continued to follow it obediently. She couldn't see much of herself or the water, because the orb still kept it's light to itself.

Then she was almost totally immersed in water, but she didn't notice. Her gaze still locked on the orb, she went deeper still in the cool, calming pond, soon completely submerged in. Even under all that water, she kept following the orb float above her, which was also immersed in water. It floated in front of her, but she could never reach out to touch it, no matter if she tried, it was always out of her reach. She tried to reach for it again and again, but it kept on dodging her in a slow, calm motion, never letting her reach it at all.

But she wanted it. She yearned for it. It was her only hope of happiness. Without it, she plunged in depression. She knew only one small touch would bring her bliss.

However she was also running out of breath. She couldn't stay submerged for long. Her lungs cried for oxygen, and so did every cell in her very being. Her brain ignored her body's protests, anyways. She still moved slowly, still trying to touch the light. She would not give up, not now, not ever. Yet the orb was still always one step ahead of her. They both moved in slow motion.

She was feeling sadder by the minute. She needed it. Now. Her lungs also needed air. Her supply was growing smaller, squeezing down to the last drop. She was desperate, because she knew if she went for air, the light would vanish. It was either air or happiness. Which would her soul choose?

Her eyes blurred, both from tears and from the darkness that was rolling in like dark clouds. She could barely see the light, and her energy was sinking. Every particle in her body screamed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't be happy. This was the worst moment of her life. The light wasn't ever letting her touch it. She had been so stupid to follow it…her tears mixed with the water as she grieved, her heat abandoning her body and not coming back.

Then the dark clouds took over her vision for sure, and stayed that way. With that, she no longer moved or felt or needed air. Her spirit disappeared, her soul left her body. Everything went silent. She didn't feel pain or sadness or wanting or panic. She was…gone. Everything froze for a few moments, the truth sinking in.

But the light swooped in towards her head with no hesitation. It swallowed her head up, and swiftly disconnected and removed her head from her body. The process was quick and clean, and there was no blood or messy insides involved as the orb of light silently departed from the pool and started to swap it's fuzzy white light for a deep, pure, red one. And then it vanished.

At that moment, the boom box back in the cave switched itself on and started to play a sad, haunting song, one that would make babies cry and send a shiver down everyone else's back. Then the sun started rising in the distance, starting a new day.

No one knew that Marlene would lead a watery death. No one knew her pond where she had spent so many happy days splashing about would be her final resting place. No one knew when it all happened. No one knew who took her head.

No one ever found out who killed Marlene.


End file.
